<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Swan Thief by killianslefthook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383603">The Swan Thief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killianslefthook/pseuds/killianslefthook'>killianslefthook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Swan Thief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No First Dark Curse (Once Upon a Time), Female Robin Hood, Henry wasn't born so he isn't in this, I hope this storyline makes sense, If Snow chose to live out her days with Charming and the Dwarves instead of fighting for the kingdom, Thief Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killianslefthook/pseuds/killianslefthook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil Queen offered Snow White solitude, to live out her days with her Prince Charming and the Dwarves. To be left alone and live happily together in the Enchanted Forest, all the while handing her castle and the kingdom over to Regina.</p><p>Many years and two children later, Emma spends her days looking after the people in her village. Becoming a skilled thief to help those she loves, she now has a reputation for stealing from the rich to give to the poor. While it gives her purpose to help those in need, it isn't enough and an offer from a smart-ass pirate gives her much to consider. </p><p>With his knowledge, fighting skills and determination to kill the Dark One, the thief and the pirate become an unlikely partnership to get what they want to help the good of the kingdom. To get back the castle that is rightfully theirs, to avenge the death of Killian's love and overthrow the Evil Queen.</p><p>Enemies become allies, allies become friends and friends become so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones &amp; Prince Charming | David Nolan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Mulan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Pinocchio | August Booth &amp; Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Swan Thief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Pirate's Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, that summary is terrible. Apologies.</p><p>I was watching one of the very few episodes of Robin Hood's backstory and thought it would be fun to mix things up a bit and write about Emma being a female Robin Hood. I'm sure it's been done before but that's okay.</p><p>It may not make sense, the plot will likely be terrible and I've never written anything set in this sort of time so I hope it's good. But I'm not getting paid to do this, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it, which is what matters the most. Let me know what you think!</p><p>Also, this will mostly be a Captain Swan fic because I'm CS trash.</p><p>I own nothing. I wish I did.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emma has to steal to survive and help her family, that's all she's ever done. But when she comes across a pirate while ransacking a castle of its jewels, Emma is tested on whether she can trust this mysterious thief. Even if he has what she desperately needs.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun hasn’t risen yet. The forest is peaceful apart from the chirp of birds echoing through the trees and the crunching of her footsteps on twigs and fallen leaves. The cold air nips at her skin as she tightens her cloak around her, hood low over her face as she blindly makes her way towards the castle, a route she has memorised from days of scoping out the area.</p><p>This particular castle she has her eye on has fine jewels, money and many luxury items to help her family in these harsh, winter nights. Emma was hoping she’d find a warmer cloak for her missions but that was the least important thing she had to get. Her family and the village was what she valued most and she was doing it for them. She can handle the cold. </p><p>The snap of a twig not far from her made her freeze and she listened for anyone following her, any guard noticing this familiar figure that has roamed the grounds the last couple of days. Her eyes glance around but it’s no good, the forest is swallowed by darkness, only a few shadows visible in the moonlight between the trees.</p><p>After waiting a couple of minutes, Emma starts to move again but stepping as carefully as possible. The forest has many creatures inhabiting it. You’re never alone in the Enchanted Forest, which can be a perk when you’re with Snow White. Her special bond with birds and animals has proved very useful in the past.</p><p>Lights flicker ahead and Emma squints to see flames burning by the castle entrance, a castle she has mapped out and studied. Being a good thief, she has learned of the residents' journey away from their home since yesterday morning and the luck that they won’t return for another two days. With only guards and castle staff who are working less than if they were there, their guards are further down than usual. </p><p>When the cat’s away, the mice will play. And a thief gets to work.</p><p>Emma often enjoyed it. The thrill of the chase, the rush of adrenaline and even playing a role to get inside information, which does make her feel a little dirty to use her feminine ways to flirt her way inside for a tour, food and the plans of its residents. It didn’t happen often but it has occurred a few times. It’s always worth it when the people need her. </p><p>The best part is that they never suspect a woman to be a thief. </p><p>Her eyes roam over the castle and finds the window to the room she desires. Flicking her cloak out of the way, Emma reaches for bow and rushes to the wall of the castle, her back flat against it. Letting out a breath, she shoots up a grapple attached to a rope and tugs on it slightly to ensure it's sturdy, a small smile across her lips. Emma tugs on her gloves before starting to climb up the castle wall expertly.</p><p>--</p><p>With a small grunt, Emma pulls herself up and climbs into the room. A fire is crackling in the fireplace and the place is neatly made-up for their return. Emma rolls her eyes.</p><p>‘Seriously? They’re not even here,’ she mutters, her hand gesturing to the fireplace. Her eyes scoping out the empty room, she rushes to the vanity and opens a delicate, black jewellery box that sits in front of the mirror. Flinging it open, she empties the contents into a small bag attached to her belt and tightens it, rummaging through drawers for anything else valuable, emptying those into the pouch. Her eyes lift up and she notices herself in the mirror, her hands freezing in one of the drawers as she stares. It's been a long time since she's seen her own reflection. </p><p>Hair matted and face a little dirty, her eyes are wide and green, somehow tired yet also alert and determined. Her outfit soiled with grass, mud and dust, cloak ripped in places, bags bulging on her belt from stolen jewels. This wasn’t the life she wanted, she was supposed to be a princess, but the image of who she is now is nothing further from royalty. Emma has never worn a nice dress in her life, not one spot of make-up has touched her face and the jewellery she takes is never worn. </p><p>But she has plans, and these plans will change her life and the kingdom forever. She just needed to deal with the present before dealing with the future. Too many things needed to be fixed.</p><p>Shaking her head, she grabs what she can from the drawers and closes them quietly, scouring the room for anything else. Coins were littered about the room as if they meant nothing to the owners, a few more jewels and two knives. Knives that were such beauties that she couldn’t leave them. Emma tucked them into her boots and went over to the bed.</p><p>‘My god,’ she whispered as she reached out to touch the throw over the bed. So soft to the touch that it felt like butter, thick and incredibly expensive. Emma picked it up and held it to her face, her arms tightening around it comfortingly as she smiled slightly into the fur.</p><p>‘You do have impeccable taste,’ a voice says behind her. </p><p>Eyes wide, Emma drops the throw and throws her hood up. Reaching for a sword from the sheath, she spins and holds out the sword with a steady hand.</p><p>‘Who are you?’</p><p>A man is leaning against the wall with his arms folded, wearing all black leather and a long chain around his neck. His face is relaxed as he smiles up at her. He unfolds his arms and Emma’s eyes drop down to his hand which has been replaced by a hook.</p><p>‘You can call me Captain Hook,’ he says, his accent a little different to what she expected. He nods towards the bed, ‘and that is an excellent find, love. Definitely worth taking for this time of year, don't you think?’</p><p>‘What are you doing here?’ Emma asks, a little flustered. She didn’t expect to bump into anyone, let alone have a conversation with another thief. Anytime she’s crossed paths with someone on a job, someone ends up injured. Or dead.</p><p>He throws something in the air and catches it as he walks towards her, ‘I, too, have also been interested in this castle for its treasure.’</p><p>‘You’re a thief?’</p><p>He lets out a small laugh, ‘I guess you could say that, but I’d say a pirate is more fitting.’</p><p>Emma’s sword is still at his throat but he doesn’t seem fazed, she jabs it towards him and he stops in his path. ‘Stay away, pirate.’</p><p>‘And here I thought we could work together. I saw you climbing the wall and I have to say, I didn’t expect...you,’ Hook says, his eyes roaming around her face. She narrows her eyes at him and pokes him with her sword. He lets out a grunt.</p><p>‘Because I’m a woman?’</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, ‘No, love. I was talking about you being a princess.’</p><p>Emma steps back and reaches to grab the fur with her other hand and throws it over her shoulder, ‘how do you know that?’</p><p>‘I’m very perceptive,’ he says, pushing the sword away with his hook and walking to the vanity, looking to see if she had missed anything out. ‘And I know things.’ </p><p>‘What things?’</p><p>Emma moves back towards the window, her eyes still trained on Hook. He turns to her, ‘as riveting as this conversation is on how I know you, perhaps this would interest you more?’</p><p>Her eyes go to the ring he slides onto the on the end of his hook, ‘what is it?’</p><p>‘Perhaps we could discuss this another time when we’re not in snooping around someone's castle, love,’ he suggests, gesturing around the room ‘but I know for a fact that this ring is more valuable than all of that in your bag.’</p><p>He waves a hand at the bags that hang from her belt and she touches one of them protectively, ‘you’re not having any of it.’</p><p>He holds a hand up, ‘I didn’t say I did. I want to make a deal with you, Princess.’</p><p>Emma scoffs and puts her sword back in the sheath, climbing over the edge and meeting his eyes as she hangs from it. ‘No deal. And I’m not a Princess.’</p><p>With a few grunts, she starts to climb down, feeling a cold breeze instantly. The rope moving swiftly in the wind which causes her hood blowing down, hair dancing freely around her head. Emma’s eyes drift up but he isn’t there, which surprised her because she expected him to call down to her. What felt like hours, her boots touch the floor and she grabs her bow, flicking her cloak away to arrange herself before looking up. </p><p>‘Good job,’ Hook says from behind her and she jumps.</p><p>‘How the hell did you get down so fast?’ she asks incredulously. He smiles at her.</p><p>‘I used the stairs.’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>He nods towards the trees, ‘Shall we talk business?’</p><p>She glares at him.</p><p>‘No. Leave me the hell alone.’</p><p>Hook grins and walks behind her, ‘you know, I love a challenge. And getting you to work with me seems like it could be one of the toughest.'</p><p>Emma scoffs. ‘Can’t have had that many challenges in your life then.’</p><p>Hook walks up next to her and holds his hook out, ‘I can be quite persuasive when I want to be.’</p><p>Stopping in her tracks, she turns to face him, the sword unsheathed quickly and up at his throat, ‘are you threatening me?’</p><p>‘And why would I do that exactly?’ he asks, an eyebrow raised, ‘I have an offer you won’t want to refuse, love.’ </p><p>Emma leans in closer so their noses nearly touch, ‘and what is that?’</p><p>He grins again, ‘the solution to all of your problems.’</p><p>She pauses, taking in his face that is lightly dusted in stubble with a scar on his cheek, his grin annoyingly contagious and dark hair almost as messy as hers. He is attractive but a pirate is never to be trusted, her father told her that. Her father told her that they only care about themselves and Emma was pretty sure this one was no exception. Captain or not.  </p><p>She pushes him away and walks deeper into the forest, ‘you know nothing of my problems.’</p><p>‘I can help save your family. Particularly your brother.’</p><p>She stops in her tracks and turns to see him, standing among the trees with something in his hand. The sun is starting to rise so he is still visible, along with the vial of potion he holds up in his hand.</p><p>‘Okay. I’m listening.’</p><p>--</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Offer You Can't Refuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain Hook knows things and he has an offer Emma might not be able to refuse. His expertise and knowledge can help Emma protect those she loves the most. And other things. He just needs her skills. </p><p>And to accept his offer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the delay in posting this, I'm a keyworker so I have to work a lot. I'm so glad my first chapter was good enough for you to read chapter two! :) I tried to make it as atmospheric as possible so it helps take you out of your home and into the peaceful, early morning forest to escape this horrible pandemic. </p><p>It may be terrible but I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it. There will be other characters in the next chapter, I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had risen but the forest was gloomy and coated in an early morning fog that had misted through the trees. This was Emma’s favourite time of the day; early, the air crisp, sunbeams illuminating the mist and light shimmering through branches, shining onto the glistening water that she was perched next to. A tree hangs over a stream, branches touching the surface and trailing leaves in the water in its frosted state. The cold, fresh air deep in her lungs as she breathed it in, eyes closed, a sense of relief that she managed to get away from the castle unscathed and undetected. And with many items in her bag, it wasn't just those she ended up bringing back but also a leather-wearing, kohl-wearing smart-ass pirate that seems to know more about her than she expected. She needed answers but for now, she wanted to savour this moment.</p><p>Dipping her hands in, the cold water felt amazing on her skin. She cupped some in her hands and splashed her face a few times before reaching in to fill up her water for the journey back, taking a sip before attaching it to her belt. Emma stood and watched Hook as he rubbed his hook between his fingers in the water, ridding it of any dirt and grime.</p><p>‘Are you cleaning your hook?’ </p><p>He looks up at her with a raised eyebrow, ‘the term ‘dirty pirate’ is not factually correct, love. I care about my personal hygiene and that includes my hook.’</p><p>She sighs and waits for him to finish. Hook eventually stands and pulls out a flask from the inside of his jacket, taking a large swig before smiling to himself. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was not water. </p><p>‘So, the potion,’ she says bluntly as he steps towards her. He swaps the flask for the potion, pulling out a small blue bottle with a sealed cork held between his ring-bearing fingers. They were huge rings and she wondered whether they were something to do with being a pirate or if he’d stolen them. She assumed the latter.</p><p>‘I’m aware that us pirates have a bad reputation,’ he says before holding out the vial to her, ‘but I’m going to prove you wrong.’</p><p>He also reaches for her hand and puts the potion in it, causing her to jerk slightly. His hands were softer than she expected. His fingers close hers around the bottle and she looks up to see him grin, his blue eyes piercing into hers. </p><p>‘Wait. You’re giving it to me?’ Emma asks, stepping away slightly just in case. She still didn't trust him, trust is earned and he hasn’t done so just yet. ‘Why?’</p><p>‘I’m not really into blackmail,’ he says, stepping towards the hanging tree and leaning against it, his hand resting on his belt. ‘Besides, I like tough lasses such as yourself.’</p><p>Emma narrows her eyes at him, ‘and this cures any ill?’</p><p>‘Aye,’ he says before gesturing to himself, ‘being the excellent pirate that I am, I managed to pillage this from a powerful sorcerer who managed to make the healing waters of Neverland work outside of Neverland. I assume you've heard of it from your face that you've heard of it.’</p><p>Eyes wide and fixated on the potion, Emma felt like crying but didn't want to show weakness. Her baby brother Neal has been sick for many weeks now and she had hoped to come across a castle with any potion that can help cure him. They’re expensive to buy, hard to come by and rarely seen in any castle she breaks into. Particularly a potion like the enriched waters of Neverland. </p><p>But she does have magic and while she knows it could help Neal, it wasn’t worth the risk. As a child, Emma accidentally cast spells with the flick of her hands and caused havoc in her home, being unable to control or even realise she’s doing it. Her parents didn't know what to do as they weren't gifted with magic, nor anyone else in the village. She tried to control them as she got older and attempted to train herself but it never ended well. In the end, it was safer for everyone if she stopped using magic all together. But potions, they were a different sort of magic Emma wished she could learn. </p><p>‘I-thank you,’ she whispered.</p><p>He shrugs, taking in his surroundings and noticing a bird perch on a nearby tree, ‘it’s sealed incase you think I’m trying to poison your kid brother,’</p><p>And with that, he nods towards the trees for her to follow and starts walking away. Emma grabs the throw she had rested on a nearby log and catches up to him and they walk in pace together.</p><p>‘So what’s this offer?’</p><p>‘Not sure if you’re aware of a powerful sorcerer named Rumpelstilskin,’ he says casually, stepping over logs and crunching frozen leaves and twigs under his black boots. The soft sound of the water at the riverbank fades and replaced with the chirping of early morning bird songs. </p><p>‘The Dark One,’ Emma says, her voice quiet. </p><p>‘Aye, he has something I need and I need another thief to help me get it.’</p><p>Emma stops in her tracks. Sighing, he stops and turns to look at her, ‘What?’</p><p>‘No. Absolutely not, that is a suicide mission.’</p><p>He lets out a laugh, ‘There’s no need to be so negative, love. I thought you were the best thief in the forest.’</p><p>Emma lets out a fake laugh, ‘flattery isn’t going to work, pirate.’</p><p>‘It’ll be worth your time. All we need to do is get his dagger and once we-’</p><p>‘Are you insane?’ she asks incredulously, cutting him off, ‘I know about that dagger and it would be impossible to get hold of. It can control him as well as kill him and I’m pretty sure he isn’t going to just leave it lying around.’</p><p>Hook sighs sharply and carries on walking, ‘I’m well aware of that, love. I’ve spent my life trying to find a way to destroy the Dark One, I’ve managed to learn everything I can about him and his weaknesses.’</p><p>Emma picks up her pace, tightening the bag on her belt as they walk, the coins and jewelry heavy, ‘and the dagger is his only one?’</p><p>‘Well, there is another but the dagger is my best bet.’</p><p>‘What of his other weakness?’ Emma asks, pulling her hood down and fluffing her matted hair up slightly. While the temperature is low and fog still mists their pathway, the weather is much more bearable for the journey back. It would be easier if it wasn’t for this thick, heavy fur throw that she decided to take. The nights are freezing so it would be worth it, but for now, it’s a pain in the ass. Grunting, she shifts it on her shoulder and curses under her breath. He notices and stops her with his hook around her arm. </p><p>‘Let me carry this.’</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Your throw,’ and he holds the hook out. </p><p>She eyes him suspiciously and he sighs, ‘it’s a throw. If I wanted it, I would have taken it from you by now. It’s called trust, love, you should try it someday.’</p><p>‘I trust people, just not you. I don’t know you.’ This makes him smile a little.</p><p>‘If you accept my offer, you will learn to trust me. I think we’d make a good team,’ he gives her a wink which earns him a glare. Emma hesitantly puts the throw over his hook and he flings it over his shoulder with no effort and continues to walk.<br/>
‘His other weakness is a woman,’ he continues, pushing back tree branches and hanging leaves with his hook for Emma to pass, ‘a woman named Belle.’</p><p>‘The Dark One actually loves someone?’</p><p>Hook laughs, ‘surprised me too. I think he's a demon who is incapable of love.’</p><p>Emma looks over at him from the corner of her eye. His eyes are downcast at the floor as they walk over boulders and climb over uneven ground, readjusting the throw over his shoulder occasionally. Sadness is etched on his face and she sighs, her breath visible in the frosty air. </p><p>‘He took someone from you,’ she tells him, ‘didn’t he?’</p><p>Hook is quiet for a moment before he quietly says, ‘aye. He took my love from me.’</p><p>Emma’s face softens and she stops in her tracks. ‘So this is all about revenge. You want the dagger to avenge the death of your love.’</p><p>‘Aye.’</p><p>‘By killing an immortal being?’</p><p>He smiles a little. ‘I knew you’d get it.’</p><p>Emma is thoughtful, eyes scanning the trees for anyone overhearing this dangerous mission. She wondered if Rumpelstilskin could hear this and expected him to just show up and kill them both for such an idea. He was the Dark One, after all.</p><p>‘Like I said, suicide mission.’</p><p>‘See, that’s when the fun begins. What I have to offer helps us both. I know of a vault he has, one of many, that holds powerful potions including rarities such as your Neverland water.’</p><p>‘Seriously?’</p><p>‘Aye. Potions that he keeps all to himself. Bloody selfish if you ask me. And other vaults with magical items, weapons, coins that will no doubt help your family.’</p><p>Emma’s ears perk up, ‘and where are these vaults exactly?’</p><p>‘The one you want is near his castle, obviously, but protected by many spells.’</p><p>‘Oh, for god sake,’ she mutters, kicking stones and leaves with her boots that lay in her path.</p><p>‘I have accumulated potions that will break these spells, lass, don’t worry. You seem to think I’m some sort of amateur but I’ve been doing this a long time.’</p><p>Emma snorts, ‘you seem to have gaping holes in your plan though, Captain.’</p><p>He grins, ‘I highly doubt that, love, but we’ll sort out the details later. I just want to know,’ he stops and turns to her, his face etched with purpose and determination, ‘are you in?’</p><p>She watches him, wondering if he can be trusted. Is it worth risking her life for potions that can help the village? Risking her life for people who have nothing is always worth it but getting killed by a magic, immortal being in the process could lead to nobody getting anything. They’ll struggle without her. They need her. Hook said it, she was the best thief in the forest and this could be the chance to turn their life around. She had more than just potions to get but she wasn't going to tell him that. </p><p>‘Let me think about it. You’re asking a lot of me.’</p><p>He nods, ‘aye. Get that potion to your brother and think about it.’</p><p>She watches him walk away, ‘uh, you’re staying in my village?’</p><p>Hook furrows his eyebrows, ‘well yeah, I need to be accessible for when you accept my offer. Then we can make plans.’</p><p>Sighing, she walks with him to areas that look much more familiar to her. Home. The people she trusts the most. The people she’s protecting. Families that have nothing. Families that are sick, penniless and deserve more than they’ve got.<br/>
Children are heard nearby shouting and laughing, figures visible through the fog as she smiles to herself. They always were early risers, when the sun is up then the village comes to life, making the most of any light they can get. Her stump is there on the left, a place where she goes to think and plan any missions, accompanied by a small, burned-out fire pit, all safely nestled between two trees. One tree is hollowed out with a small gap for Emma to stash her best bow for when she has to thieve, emergency coins buried nearby and only known to her. </p><p>‘So if I accept-’</p><p>‘-when-’</p><p>‘-then I’ll have to find a way to explain this to my parents. They won’t like it.’</p><p>He smiles, ‘As I said, love, I can be very convincing and charming.’</p><p>Emma laughs, ‘yeah, right.’</p><p>‘Why tell them at all?’ he asks, his eyes glancing over at the villagers not far from them, ‘this could be our little secret.’</p><p>Squinting her eyes at him, she tightens the cloak around her and walks towards her home, Hook in tow. ‘This is why I don’t trust you, pirate.’</p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>